This supplemental proposal is Jackson State University's (JSU) request to continue the development of excellence in interdisciplinary biomedical research. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, support is requested for five (5) faculty members [three research and two pilot] to conduct competitive research. Support from this program will enable JSU to (a) improve and expand the institution's biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; (c) increase the number and quality of papers submitted by faculty for publication in refereed journals; and (d) increase the number of proposals submitted for funding. Biomedical investigations will be conducted in the following areas: environmental toxicology (Dr. Paul Tchounwou), organic chemistry (Dr. Ashton Hamme, pilot project), bio-inorganic chemistry (Dr. Xiaotang Wang), computational chemistry (Dr. Ming-Ju Huang) and clinical psychology (Dr. Jeffrey Kibler, pilot project). Support for a SCORE Seminar Series is also requested in this supplemental proposal. Facilities for the management and research activities which will house the SCORE Program will be provided through the School of Science and Technology and the School of Liberal Arts. Also, the School of Science and Technology will provide multi-user core laboratories for faculty research.